The residues of many industrial processes contain soluble salts which make the disposal of these residues more difficult and expensive, insofar as these soluble salts run the risk of being leached out and contaminating the subsoil of the disposal site.
International Patent Application WO-A-2011/048135 in the name of Solvay SA the entire contents of which is incorporated by reference into the present patent application provides processes that make it possible to recycle the soluble salts contained in some industrial residues, in particular to recycle potassium chloride or sodium chloride.